1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle clutches and more specifically it relates to a clutch control system for allowing a motorcycle drag racer to release the clutch while having both hands firmly grasping the handlebars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle clutch systems have been in use for years. Typically, a clutch system for a motorcycle is comprised of a clutch handle pivotally attached to the handle bars of the motorcycle, and a clutch cable connected between the clutch handle and the clutch lever wherein the clutch lever opens and closes the clutch of the motorcycle.
The main problem with conventional motorcycle clutch systems is that the rider is required to remove a portion of their left hand at the starting line to retain the clutch handle in the open position. Another problem is that conventional motorcycle clutch systems require the rider to manually release the clutch handle with a portion of their hand while significant forces are being applied to the rider with the motorcycle proceeding forwardly.
Examples of patented clutch related devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,364 to Goucher et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,752 to Froehlich; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,674 to Rivas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,106 to Biros, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,946 to Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,914 to Konsbruck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,929 to Thompson which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a motorcycle drag racer to release the clutch while having both hands firmly grasping the handlebars. Conventional motorcycle clutch systems simply do not allow the rider of the motorcycle to easily engage the clutch without positioning one of their hands in an awkward position.
In these respects, the clutch control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a motorcycle drag racer to release the clutch while having both hands firmly grasping the handlebars.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of motorcycle clutches now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new clutch control system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a motorcycle drag racer to release the clutch while having both hands firmly grasping the handlebars.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new clutch control system that has many of the advantages of the motorcycle clutches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new clutch control system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art motorcycle clutches, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an air cylinder having an actuator shaft, a length of air hose fluidly connected to the air cylinder and to a pressurized air tank, a valve within the air hose, a first member attached to the air cylinder having a first slot and a first opening, a second member attached to the distal end of the actuator shaft having a second slot and a second opening, and a control switch in communication with the valve. The first opening and the second opening receiving the distal portions of the adjustment mechanism within the clutch cable. When the control switch is depressed, the valve is opened causing air pressure within the air tank to flow into the air cylinder causing the actuator shaft to separate the first member and the second member which in effect causes a first sheath and a second sheath of the clutch cable to separate to maintain the clutch within an unengaged position. When the control switch is released, the valve is closes and an exhaust port is opened to allow air pressure within the air cylinder to be released allowing the sheaths of the clutch cable to retract toward one another thereby allowing the clutch to be engaged.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a clutch control system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a clutch control system for allowing a motorcycle drag racer to release the clutch while having both hands firmly grasping the handlebars.
Another object is to provide a clutch control system that allows a motorcycle rider to engage the clutch by simply pushing a button.
An additional object is to provide a clutch control system that can be attached to most existing motorcycle clutch systems.
A further object is to provide a clutch control system that is easy to install upon a motorcycle clutch system.
Another object is to provide a clutch control system that utilizes a conventional clutch cable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.